


Bearby Sitting

by notsohardsehun



Series: ShortWork_Compilations [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Dad Jongin babysitting their little baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Jongin has to baby sit his two year old girl. And the title says, Bear (Baby) Sitting.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: ShortWork_Compilations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bearby Sitting

Jongin rolls on the king sized bed with a groan. The other side of the bed is empty and cold. He groans again, hiding his head under covers. He pulls the bolster close, sighing in contentment as he smells the familiar scent. “I know you are awake, stop pretending.” Jongin freezes under the comforter, trying his level best to look asleep. He wants to avoid this moment because, “Jongin!” Sehun shouts his name, opening the curtains to let the sunshine in. “I will kick your ass. I am getting late Nie… please.”

Jongin sighs and pulls the covers off his head. He finds Sehun fumbling with his navy blue necktie. He spends a minute longer to admire his other half. Sehun is wearing grey slacks, black crisp shirt which he spent ten minutes ironing last night and Jongin finds the grey suit jacket hanging on their wardrobe knob. Jongin gets out of the bed and moves closer to Sehun, “Come here…” he pulls Sehun closer by the waist and takes over the necktie. He puts the tie around Sehun’s neck once again and quickly pecks Sehun’s lips. “You will be alright,” He says, securing the knot.

Sehun sighs heavily and wraps his hands around Jongin’s waist. “I am really nervous to get back to work,” Sehun says, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. He calms down as Jongin runs his hands up and down his back but scowls when Jongin’s hand spanks his ass. “Trust me Hun… You will be just as good as you are two years ago.” Sehun’s scowl fades away and he looks up to the clock on the wall. “I have to go…” he says, pulling out from Jongin’s embrace. He moves to secure all the documents in a file.

Jongin puts the jacket on for Sehun and pats Sehun’s shoulder, “Thanks,” Sehun mumbles. Jongin tries not to comment on the strain in Sehun’s voice and he follows his husband out of their room. “Jieun will be awake soon,” Sehun stops to remind Jongin.

Jongin nods, remembering the hours of lecture he got from Sehun last night. “Bathe her first and try to brush her teeth.” Jongin nods again, listening to Sehun as the other pulls his socks up. “Wipe her dry, use her napkins and please…” Sehun makes an eye contact with Jongin, “Don’t forget the lotion.” Jongin completes, smiling at Sehun. He assures Sehun that he is not as bad as Sehun thinks. “Her milk,?” Sehun asks, testing Jongin if he remembers. Jongin nods again, taking Sehun’s briefcase in his hand, “Warm…” Sehun nods satisfied with the answer.

“Give me a good luck kiss,” Sehun demands, pulling Jongin in for a deep kiss. Jongin chuckles in between the kiss as he remembers than he did not brush his teeth yet but Sehun needs the good luck and he returns the kiss eagerly. “Drive safe…” Jongin says, reminding Sehun to text him when he reaches.

Jongin looks up to the clock as the door to their apartment locks itself. He waits for the time bomb impatiently. It is the first time Sehun leaves the house without Jieun and Jongin has to take care of her. It is not that he can’t take care of their two year old girl but without Sehun around, he is just not confident. He read articles about kids being left alone with their dads and he just doesn’t want to be those dads. He wants to be her superhero. He wants her to talk proudly about him when she grows up and, “Shit, I am getting emotional.” He mumbles almost running to get his phone to call Sehun back.

“I can do this.” He chants it like a mantra and walks into Jieun starry room. Her room smells like baby powder and lotion. All his worries fade into the air when he finds her wrapped up in her soft pink blanket. She sleeps like Sehun and smells like Sehun most of the time. Jongin kneels down next to her bed and admires his little girl. By blood, she’s neither his nor Sehun’s but they have sworn to raise her as their own. He gets very protective about her.

He smiles when her little hands moves to hold on to something and he gives his finger. She grabs his huge, long fingers with her five small fingers and Jongin swears he gained 10 years of lives. He leans in to kiss her forehead, “I love you baby girl.” He whispers and waits until she wakes up. He decides that he’s going to spend the whole day admiring his girl and no one should come in between them except Sehun.

So when she stretches and starts to wail of hunger, Jongin carries her and cradles her to his chest. He rubs his cheek against her and she brings her little hands to pat his cheeks, “Daddy…” She says and Jongin has all his love poured out to her as he peppers little kisses on her face. She giggles, enjoying the attention she gets from her father. “Are you hungry?” he asks her, rubbing her tummy as he makes his way to the bathroom. He turns the tap on, adjusting the temperature and turns to look at his girl who has her eyes focused on the yellow duck in the tub. “I guess not,” he answers his own question and walks back to the room. He lays her back on the bed, slowly taking off her night dresses. He keeps her distracted with her toys. He has seen Sehun doing so. Jongin scrunches up his nose when he has to remove her pampers, “I love your dad more since he deals with your shit all the time.” Jongin laughs at his own joke.

He carries her back to the bathroom and carefully puts her down in the bath tub. He quickly grabs the toothpaste and toothbrushes; blue and pink. “This is for me, and this is yours.” He tells her and opens her small mouth to try and brush the cute small teeth. She fights obviously and of course he gave up but if Sehun asks him; he did brush her teeth.

Jongin washes her up with one hand and brushes his teeth with the other. “I know… I am good at multitasking.” He praises himself and carefully pours the water over her head and wipes off the soap. She kicks the water, throws her duckies and does all the things that make Jongin sigh. He wraps her up quickly in a soft, fluffy, white towel. He puts her down in the middle of the bed, two small bolsters by her side and he covers her middle with the blanket. He pads towards the drawers for her clothes. “Hmmm,” he hums, looking through the pile of clothes and pulls out a pink bear onesie.

He carries along her wipes, pampers and lotion. After wrestling with Jieun for about ten minutes with her pampers, he applies lotion generously all over her body. “My pretty girl must have soft soft skin like her daddy…” Jongin says, blowing raspberry on her tummy and her loud giggles fills the house. His soft heart expands at the sound of her laughter, “This is what they say about being a father…” Jongin tells her and curses himself for being emotional again.

His next task is to mix her milk and feed her without ruining her cute getup. Jongin is adamant to send Sehun pictures of his successful day as a house dad and he prays for his little girl to cooperate. Jongin eyes Jieun who is watching him with her doe eyes in her colourful baby chair. Jongin sucks on the nipple, tasting the milk and makes airplane noises before swaying the bottle to gain her attention. She makes grabby hands to the bottle and Jongin, “Ahhhhh….” He tells her. She opens her little mouth and in the bottle goes.

As she chugs down her milk, Jongin mixes himself orange juice. He runs to his room to grab his phone as fast as he can. “Ohhh baby look,” he shows her a picture of a cat but she pays no attention to the device. He feels rejected and starts typing to Sehun. He takes candid pictures of the little girl and spams Sehun’s inbox. He chuckles, imagining Sehun’s reaction.

Jongin gets all alerted when Jieun throws the bottle away and he quickly grabs the bottle before it falls and breaks. He shivers, imagining Sehun’s wrath if anything in the house breaks. “Let’s not break anything baby… daddy will kill me.” He fakes a cry and pouts. His misery makes Jieun laugh and he pouts more.

Jieun wails loudly all of a sudden and Jongin rushes to her side, “What’s wrong baby girl?” he carries her up but she starts trashing in his arms. He frowns and gets worried. He hates when she cries. She bends down in his arms and he holds her tightly, “You want to go down?” He asks, contemplating on it. Reluctantly he puts her down and she holds herself up against the cabinets. Her two hands supporting her body as she takes steps.

Jongin opens the fridge to keep his forgotten juice and he hears Jieun’s excited giggles as soon as he opens the fridge. He blinks at his daughter, surprised with her reaction. She makes her way, towards the fridge and Jongin quickly grabs his phone. His intuition says something interesting might come up. He holds the door open, not caring about the current wastage. “Choco,” she says and Jongin stares, dumbfounded. She keeps hitting the dry compartment where Sehun hides his chocolates from Jongin. “Baby girl… I can’t believe your daddy shares chocolates with you but not me.” Jongin complains, rolling his eyes. He swiftly snaps pictures of her standing in front of the fridge and quickly sends it to Sehun;

“HOW DARE YOU SHARE CHOCOLATES WITH JIEUN BUT NOT ME?” he types initially but when he look back at the picture he deletes it and,

“There’s a bear in the kitchen raiding our fridge. What do I do? Do I feed her?”

Jongin presses the send button and pulls out Sehun’s chocolate treasure box. His little girl’s eyes shine brightly and he swears he see a glimpse of Sehun in her, “Aishhh the things I do for both of you…” Jongin mumbles, breaking a tiny piece for her. He carries her up, closes the fridge with a kick and walks into the living room.

“Aha… wait…” he tells her when she gets impatient. He sits her on his laps and takes a small bite of the chocolate with his teeth. She watches him, almost wailing angrily and he gives the chocolate to her with his finger. She sucks on his finger like her life depends on it and Jongin shakes his head, thinking how much Sehun must have spoilt her with all the chocolates. He continues feeding her until his phone rings. “That must be your daddy…” Jongin carries her with him and answers the phone instantly.

“IF YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATES I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR LAPTOP.”

The End


End file.
